


Footprints in the Sand

by mlea7675



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlea7675/pseuds/mlea7675
Summary: Rich in their commitment to one another, CJ and Danny tie the knot on a hot August day at Santa Monica Beach-with a few surprises along the way. Part of a larger group of one-shots I posted on FF.net about Bartlet Administration weddings.
Relationships: Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Kudos: 9





	Footprints in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here is a one-shot I wrote for a larger work on FF.net about the weddings of the Bartlet Administration. Let me know if you would like to see more of those. This one is CJ and Danny’s wedding! I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 2: Footprints In The Sand (CJ and Danny)

_With great joy,_

_Claudia Jean (C.J.) Cregg & Daniel (Danny) Concannon I_

_Invite you to join them at the celebration of their union_

_Sunday, August 19, 2007 at Four-thirty in the afternoon_

_Santa Monica Beach_

_Reception to follow_

...

From the moment Danny had popped the question in the seclusion of a DC hotel room, they had immediately agreed on one thing: a small, tasteful wedding. No more than a hundred people (even less if they could), preferably a civil ceremony, and preferably outdoors. Which is why, when CJ had hit upon the idea of a beach wedding, right in the place where they had been living for the past six months, they had both been enthused to the idea.

They had no idea of the legal headaches that were to follow of securing a wedding permit for the secluded area of Santa Monica Beach outside their beach house, or the logistical nightmares of figuring out what decorations and furniture wouldn’t blow away. And the well-meaning but supremely unhelpful suggestions of Danny’s widowed mother Mindy were not helping anyone or anything.

Finally, they got through all the planning with at least some of their sanity still intact. They managed to secure a permit for a Sunday afternoon in mid-August. The wedding party was easy, once they had time to consider their options. CJ had almost immediately asked Donna and her niece Hogan to serve as her attendants, and they were beyond thrilled. Danny’s brother Rob would be his best man. His sister Audra and Josh would give readings, and Toby would serve as an usher. As for the logistics of the wedding, they had rented furniture that wouldn’t blow away, arranged for tropical flowers to decorate the venue, and gotten a flute and guitar duo to perform the music for the ceremony. Now, if CJ could just find someone to walk her down the aisle, the last piece of her wedding would fall right into place.

Unfortunately for her, her father Talmidge was in no condition to even travel so far for the wedding, let alone walk his only daughter down the aisle. Not that he would have any concept of where he was or what he was doing, anyway.

CJ was in a tight jam. She thought about asking her brothers, Paul and Drew, but the problem was that she wasn’t that close to them. She wanted the special role to be a person meaningful to her. She was running out of time and running out of options. CJ was prepared to walk down the aisle by herself if she had to. But a phone call from former President Jed Bartlet changed all that.

“Claudia Jean! How goes the wedding planning?”

“It’s going well, sir, thanks for asking. We’ve set a date and a venue, and invitations are going out as we speak.”

“And the wedding party?”

“We’ve got it pretty much nailed down. Hogan and Donna are going to be my attendants, Danny’s brother is going to be his best man, his sister and Josh are giving readings, and Toby’s going to be an usher.”

“Sounds like a good plan. Anybody from our team coming?”

“Well, Josh and Donna, obviously. Sam and Ainsley are a definite yes. Charlie and Carol are both coming, and I think also Margaret. Is Zoey still coming with you guys? You guys are still coming, right?”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jed assured her. “And I think Zoey is coming as Charlie’s plus one. Now,” he continued, his voice softening, “Abbey told me your father might not be able to make the wedding.”

CJ sighed. “He’s just too weak, physically and mentally. Even if we could somehow get him out here, he doesn’t-he doesn’t even recognize me half the time.”

“Alzheimer’s is a cruel disease.” Jed acknowledged. “I’m terribly sorry about that.”

“Thank you, sir. Trouble is, I don’t have anyone to walk me down the aisle. But I’ve been thinking, I will walk down the aisle by myself if I have to.”

“No, you won’t.” Jed gently interrupted.

“Sir?”

“Claudia Jean, you know I’ve always considered you to be a fourth daughter. Me and Abbey both.”

“Sir, you’re not saying…”

“It would be my _honor_ to escort you down the aisle on your wedding day.”

CJ’s mouth dropped, and her eyes filled with tears. “You’re-you’re sure?”

“Absolutely.” Jed sounded determined.

“But what about your condition? You know it’s going to be on the beach, right? Not exactly the most stable terrain in the world.”

“We’ll work it out. Abbey can help.”

“Well, then.” CJ replied. She couldn’t believe her former boss’ generosity. “Mr. President, the honor would be all mine.”

...

The beach was beautifully set up for an afternoon wedding. The sun shone brightly as the guests began arriving, all dressed for a semi-formal occasion. Carol and Margaret sat together and began to catch up, while Sam and Ainsley did the same with Zoey and Charlie. Andy Wyatt sat attempting to keep Huck and Molly occupied. The rest of the guest list consisted of Danny’s sister, brother-in-law, his niece and nephew; and their co-workers from the Washington Post, LA Times, and the Hollis Foundation, respectively. The Bartlets walked up to the beach house where Danny and CJ made their home, where CJ was getting ready with the help of Hogan and Donna.

CJ stood in the front room of the beach house in front of a full-length mirror. Her simple strapless ivory dress was gorgeous, and in place of a veil she had pinned her brunette hair back with a delicate orchid. White wedge sandals and a pearl necklace rounded out the ensemble.

“Aunt CJ, you look stunning!” Twenty-one year old Hogan Cregg squealed happily.

“You really do, CJ.” Donna agreed, her eyes shining.

“Thank you.” CJ said, taking her matron of honor’s hand and squeezing it gratefully. Donna, much to CJ’s relief, had taken charge of many of the wedding details, insisting it was way more fun than planning her White House extravaganza wedding two months earlier. CJ had even insisted on not spending a ton of money on fancy wedding attire, so Donna and Hogan, in place of traditional bridesmaid dresses, were wearing simple flowered dresses. They were the same pattern, but Hogan’s was light blue and Donna’s was pink.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” CJ called.

Abbey poked her head in. “If you ladies are ready, I think we’re ready to start.”

“I think we are.” CJ said. She never would've pictured this day would come when she had been working in the White House, not even when she and Danny had been dating the first time around.

“Come on, CJ. Let’s get you married.” Donna said, grinning as the three headed out the back door and down the steps, where President Bartlet waited, leaning on his cane.

“Claudia Jean, you look beautiful.” he said, smiling.

“Thank you, sir.” CJ said. “I can’t thank you enough for doing this.” “Nonsense. You’ve always been like a daughter to me. And your father would be very proud of you right now.”

The President’s words lifted her spirits, and with Hogan and Donna walking in front of them, they made their way to the wedding area. '

...

The wedding began after a brief prelude of “God Only Knows” and “La Vie En Rose” by the musicians. To the tune of “Sunrise, Sunset” from _Fiddler on the Roof_ , Danny and Rob, clad in white tuxedos, walked down the aisle (a white aisle runner was laid over the sand for everyone’s walking comfort), followed by the Justice of the Peace. Then, Toby escorted Mindy Concannon down the aisle. He led her to a seat in the front row, then sat beside Andy and the twins.

Then the music changed. The flute and guitar began playing “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis Presley. Hogan went first down the aisle, smiling at Danny as she took her place on the other side of the justice. Donna made her way down the aisle next, smiling even wider as she saw the look in Josh’s eyes, watching her.

Then, as the music continued, the simple audience stood as CJ began her walk towards Danny and the justice leaning on President Bartlet’s arm. Really, he was leaning on her more, but that hardly mattered. Danny grinned broadly as his fiance approached. There were smiles all around, and Mindy and Abbey both had tears in their eyes.

As they approached, President Bartlet gave CJ a kiss on the cheek, then stopped to give Danny a jovial reminder:

“If you ever hurt her..”

“You still have pull with the 82nd Airborne.” Danny finished.

CJ laughed softly, then turned to President Bartlet. “Sir..”

“The pleasure was all mine, Claudia Jean.” the President said, smiling as he went to sit by Abbey.

CJ smiled, then turned to face Danny as the justice began the service.

“Friends, family,” the justice began, speaking into a microphone that had been put up for the occasion to drown out the waves. “I want to welcome you all to the marriage celebration of CJ and Danny. The essence of marriage lies in committing oneself to the other person entirely as a friend, confidant, companion, and lover. This decision should never be made lightly, but should be considered with utmost care, respect, and loyalty. I have not known CJ and Danny for very long, but I can say with certainty that in the few times I have met with them, one thing has become quite clear: that they have taken the time and effort necessary to recognize what it is they truly want out of a relationship. I applaud them for choosing this step together, as friends and as a couple. We have readings from the couple’s friend Josh Lyman, and the groom’s sister Audra Metz, that further encapsulate this meaning of marriage.”

Josh came forward and read an excerpt from an Ernest Hemingway novel, A Farewell to Arms. It read in part: “We could feel alone when we were together, alone against the others. We were never lonely and never afraid when we were together.”

Danny’s older sister Audra was next, and she read from Shakespeare’s Sonnet 18:

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date:_

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st;_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

Once Audra had taken her seat, the justice said, “Now, CJ and Danny, will you take each other’s hands?” They did so.

“I understand both of you have written your own vows, so, Danny, would you like to go first?”

Danny nodded, then took the microphone. “CJ, I thought I would have trouble with these. I sat for hours trying to think of what to say, and how to say it. And then I saw you coming down the aisle today, and I realized that none of that mattered. Because I look at you, and I know I should just say what’s in my heart. I love how determined you are. You never back down from a challenge. I love your compassion. I love how you get so fired up about changing the world. Used to be one press briefing at a time, now it’s one highway at a time. Well, today, CJ, in front of our friends and family, I promise to be by your side as we tackle those bridges together. I promise to love you, support you, encourage you, and build you up. And I cannot wait to wake up beside you every day for the rest of my life.”

CJ went next. “Danny, all throughout my life, I wanted what every little girl wants: a happily ever after. And by the time I was in my twenties, I didn’t think I would ever find that. So, I became a dream-chaser. I chased my dreams all over the country-to Massachusetts, to California, all the way to the White House. But when I met you, it took me a long time to realize that you were the Prince Charming I was looking for my whole life. You make me laugh, you make me cry, you make me feel. You are the reason I learned to love goldfish.” The crowd laughed heartily at that. “Today, I make a promise to you-a promise to always love you, to always be there for you, and to never shut you out. We build each other up, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you-with someone who makes me strive to be a better version of myself. You are my partner, and my best friend, and I can’t wait to start our life together.”

After everyone had taken a minute to wipe their eyes, the ceremony continued.

“Danny, do you take CJ to be your lawfully wedded wife?” The justice asked carefully.

“I do.” Danny answered confidently, a warm smile beading his face.

“And CJ, do you take Danny to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” CJ said tearfully, still reeling from their emotional vows.

“The rings, please.” Rob and Donna each handed them over.

“Danny, place the ring on CJ’s finger and repeat after me. With this ring…”

“With this ring…”

“I marry you and bind my life to yours.”

“I marry you and bind my life to yours.”

“It is a symbol of my eternal love...”

“It is a symbol of my eternal love,”

“My everlasting friendship...”

“My everlasting friendship,”

“And the promise of all my tomorrows.”

“And the promise of all my tomorrows.” Danny finished as he placed the wedding ring he picked out on her finger. It was a platinum diamond anniversary band.

CJ followed the same procedure with Danny’s ring, except his was a simple gold band.

“Now, we get to the part everyone’s waiting for.” The justice quipped, before continuing in a solemn yet pleased voice. “By the power vested me by the state of California, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your bride.”

As they leaned in for a long, but delicate kiss, the crowd stood up and applauded. The bridal party had huge grins plastered on their faces as the justice announced the newly married couple.

The flute and guitar players struck up an inspired version of the “Wedding March” as the couple made their way back up the aisle as one.

…

Approximately twenty minutes later, the wedding party and guests were all gathered under a small tent outside their home. They had entertained the idea of having the reception in their home, but quickly realized there wasn’t enough room.

Paul Cregg stood up and took the mike. “Hi, everyone. For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Paul. I’m the bride’s brother, and the maid of honor’s father. My brother Drew and I would like to welcome you all to this special occasion. CJ, we are so happy for you and Danny. We can see firsthand how much you have changed each other’s lives. And if those vows were any indication, you will be changing each other’s lives for many years to come. And Danny, I should only have to say this once-you better take care of our baby sister.”

The crowd laughed, and CJ gave Danny a sympathetic look, remembering what Jed had said to him just before the ceremony.

“Anyway, congratulations are in order for the both of you, and I wish you both a lifetime of happiness.” Paul lifted his glass. “To CJ and Danny!”

“To CJ and Danny!” everyone echoed, raising their glasses.

“Now, I think it’s time for the first dance. So, Danny, CJ, would you come up here?”

The newlyweds obliged, and Danny took the mike. “So, for our first dance, we picked an oldie but a goodie. It was one of CJ’s favorites growing up.”

CJ looked at Danny in surprise, as the first notes of “Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You” by Frankie Valli poured out of the speakers.

“Danny, I can’t believe you remembered!” CJ cried. She had told him that once, on a date they went on when they first got back together.

Danny just smiled and spun her around the dance floor as the crooning voice of Frankie Valli wailed,

_You’re just too good to be true_

_Can’t take my eyes off of you…_

“I love you.” she murmured as they twirled to the music.

“I know.” He said simply, arching his eyebrow in humor.

The group of wedding guests watched, dancing to the music in their seats, and yet enraptured all the same by the couple, who were clearly in love.

_At long last, love has arrived_

_And I thank God I’m alive_

_You’re just too good to be true_

_Can’t take my eyes off of you_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed the beach wedding of CJ and Danny! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
